Kiss and Make Up
Kiss and Make Up - utwór kolaboracyjny pomiędzy Duą Lipą a zespołem Blackpink. Na chwilę obecną nie posiada swojego teledysku, gdyż jego nagranie nie byłoby możliwe ze względu na napięty grafik dziewczyn. Historia 6 maja 2018 roku Dua Lipa spotkała się z Jenny i Lisą, kiedy w tym samym dniu artystki miały koncert w Seulu. Po koncercie zaproponowała im nagranie wspólnej piosenki. Po uzyskaniu zgody wysłała im utwór. Niektóre jego części zostały przetłumaczone na język koreański. 4 września 2018 piosenkarka ogłosiła nowy utwór, jak i nadchodzącą wersję deluxe jej debiutanckiego albumu - Dua Lipa: Complete Edition, na której miał się znaleźć. Premiera odbyła się 19 października. Tekst 1: Dua Lipa We haven’t talked all morning Bang my head, bang my head against the wall I’m scared I’m falling Losing all, losing all my control And I’m tired of talking Feel myself saying the same old things But this love’s important Don’t wanna lose, don’t wanna lose you this way [Przedrefren: Dua Lipa & Rosé] I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time Dua Lipa Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? ‘Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up [Verse 2: Jennie & Jisoo] Ajik neoreul Mot tteonago mweol hago inneun geonji Eonjenganeun Kkeunnal geol tteonal geol ajiman Gojang nan uril Dashi gocheobol suneun eopseul ji Amureon maldo haji ma Majimageun eopseo [Przedrefren: Lisa & Rosé] I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time [Refren: Rosé, Lisa & Jennie] Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? ‘Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up [Bridge: Dua Lipa, Jisoo & Rosé] Geuge mweoga dweeotgeon Da piryo eopseo neomyeon dwaesseo So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out Nal cheoeum mannatteon Seolledeon sungan geuttaecheoreom So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out Kiss, kiss and make up Refren: Dua Lipa, Rosé, Lisa &''' ''Jennie''] Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry '''Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? ‘Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Posłuchaj thumb|center|335px Kategoria:Piosenki